


Wake Me Up

by theSunnyDay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSunnyDay/pseuds/theSunnyDay
Summary: As the only pure human in the pack, Stiles has always thought what he could do is just trapping someone supernatural by using mountain ash. However, there’re some people don’t think so and want to do some research on what he is really capable of.





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story just would't let me go and I was like, "Hey, why wouldn't I write this in English?"  
> So here it is.  
> I don't know what I'm thinking, probably losing my mind writing a story in a kind of language I know I'm not really good at. So please forgive me for the terrible mistakes I have made or point them out and let me fix them if you like. :)
> 
> I do not own any characters or rights to Teen Wolf. Even though I love them, they are not belong to me.

It was a nice day. Boisterous students were walking in the aureate sunshine on the campus and the birds were chirping on the branches. It was really a rare lovely weather considering the intermittent rain in the last few days.

Pulling up on the same parking place he used to park his baby, Stiles got out of his jeep, turned around and just ran into his best friend.

“Whoa! What the hell, dude?” Stiles jumped and took a step back, asked with one hand on his own chest.

“Always the same place.” The boy in soft long-sleeved t-shirt shook his head with a grin on his face. “You know Stiles, It’s really easy to find you at the same time every day.”

“Yeah, like the one who grew up with me wasn’t you.” Stiles snorted and slapped on the boy’s shoulder lightly, moved around him and started walking towards the teaching building.

The boy laughed and followed his best friend. “I’ll take that as a ‘I missed you, too’. So, how was the competition?” He asked.

“Well, competition as a competition, always the same thing.” Stiles answered.

“Dude, you’re cranky.” The boy said with one eyebrow cocked.

“With only eight hours’ sleeping in the whole three days and the endless nagging at my ears as soon as the Mr. saw me, yeah, I’m a little cranky.” Stiles huffed.

“That bad huh?” The boy’s nose winkled. But one minute later, his sympathy shifted into confusion. “Wait a second. Wasn’t the competition had been last five days?”

“What? No! Just three. If it was really five days, then you would find me dead now.” Stiles glanced him in disbelieve.

“But the start date on the notice is last Thursday.” The boy clawed his cellphone from his pocket and typed a few times, then showed it to his best friend. “Here. I remembered I had taken a special look at the time. It was from last Thursday to yesterday. Yesterday is Monday, right? There is no way I would be wrong.”

“Eh…” Stiles frowned in confusion. “Really?” The boy nodded.

“I must be too tired to be clear of the time.” Stiles murmured. But he quickly threw it out of his mind. “Anyway. You know, I still don’t get it. Why always me? I mean even though I’m not doing well, he still refuses to give up. He seems to be loving to find me this kind of things to do.”

“Because you’re smart?” The boy shrugged.

“And have no ability to concentrate.” Stiles shrugged back with annoyance.

“Okay, but you’re still smart.” Ignoring his best friend’s annoyance, the boy said with a grin. “Then how about the girl?”

“Oh, she’s good. She’s really good, you know. She’s not just smart but really good at this kind of things. And she’s really beautiful.” Stiles answered.

“I guess our popular, famous Lydia is going to be the winner again huh? That’s not new…” The boy said as he walking, then stopped when he noticed his best friend was not following him. “What’s wrong?” He turned and asked.

“What are you talking about? The girl’s name is Eliza, not Lydia.” Stiles looked at the boy like he had lost his mind, then he snorted. “By the way, who’s Lydia? A new transfer student? I don’t know how smart she is, but comparing with Eliza? I’ll save my opinion and see who will be the last winner.”

The boy goggled his eyes in shock, like he couldn’t believe what Stiles just said. “Stiles. There’s no Eliza in our grade.”

“What? Are you kidding?” Stiles said incredibly. “The girl went to the math contest with me, the girl with strawberry blond long hair…”

“Is Lydia.” The boy finished the sentence, then he looked over Stiles’ shoulder and pointed at something behind him. “Look, she’s over there, right beside your jeep.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder. But what he could see was just a blurred figure, except that figure, everything was clear as usual.

_What the hell?_

Seeing confusion and uneasy started emerging on his friend’s face, the boy’s voice softened and asked with concern in his eyes. “Stiles? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine…” Stiles answered and turned back to the worried boy, but what he was looking at was just another blurred shadow. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut sharply. But when he opened them again, nothing got better. On the contrary, everything before his eyes started dissolving.

“Stiles?” The boy stepped forward worriedly, but stopped by his best friend’s hand raised in front of his chest. “What’s going on?”

“Stay back.” Seeing the boy still wanted to approach him, Stiles snapped. Now not just the images, everything around him was literally melting. Images, sound, even the bright sunshine began drifting in the air. The whole world was collapsing. He could tell the boy was still trying to say something. But all he could hear was just a meaningless drone. Stiles stumbled back with right hand still holding up towards the boy, he murmured. “Stay back…”

_This-This can’t be true. Am I in another nightmare?_

Stiles lifted his both hands to count his fingers, to make sure he was just lost in a bad dream. However, there was no fingers at all as what he saw were just two fuzzy color lumps. Panic emerged in the back of his mind as his heart thumping in his chest, and that was when he heard that voice.

Waking up with a gasp, amber brown eyes blinked several time in confusion, Stiles heard that voice again. And this time, it was clear.

“Welcome back, my sleeping beauty.” The voice said.

Chill went up his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is pretty short. The next one will be longer, I promise ;)


End file.
